4/33
Arapça harfli ayet metni وَلِكُلٍّ جَعَلْنَا مَوَالِيَ مِمَّا تَرَكَ الْوَالِدَانِ وَالْأَقْرَبُونَ وَالَّذِينَ عَقَدَتْ أَيْمَانُكُمْ فَآتُوهُمْ نَصِيبَهُمْ إِنَّ اللَّهَ كَانَ عَلَى كُلِّ شَيْءٍ شَهِيدًا Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Ve li küllin cealna mevaliye mimma terakel validani vel akrabun vellezıne akadet eymanüküm fe atuhüm nasıybehüm innellahe kane ala külli şey'in şehıda Kelime anlamlı meal Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı Ana ve babayla yakınların bıraktıkları mallara mirasçı olacak erkek ve kadınları tayin ettik. Kendileriyle ahitleştiğiniz kişilere de paylarını verin, şüphe yok ki Allah her şeyi görür. Ali Bulaç Meali Anne-babanın ve yakınların geride bıraktıklarından ve her birine mirasçılar kıldık. Yeminlerinizin (akid ile) bağladığı kimselere de kendi paylarını verin. Şüphesiz, Allah, her şeye şahid olandır. Ahmet Varol Meali Anne - baba ve yakınların bıraktıkları her şey için mirasçılar kıldık. [9] Kendileriyle yeminleşmiş olduğunuz kimselere de paylarını verin. Şüphesiz Allah her şeye şahittir. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) (Erkek ve kadından) her biri için ana-babanın ve akrabanın bıraktıklarından (pay alan) varisler kıldık. Yeminlerinizin bağladığı (ahitleştiğiniz) kimselere de kendi hisselerini verin.Şüphesiz Allah her şeye şahittir. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) (Erkek ve kadından) her biri için ana-babanın ve akrabanın bıraktıklarından (pay alan) varisler kıldık. Yeminlerinizin bağladığı (ahitleştiğiniz) kimselere de kendi hisselerini verin.[114] Şüphesiz Allah her şeye şahittir. Diyanet Vakfı Meali (Erkek ve kadından) her biri için, ana, baba ve akrabanın bıraktığından (hisselerini alacak olan) varisler kıldık. Yeminlerinizin bağladığı kimselere de paylarını verin. Çünkü Allah her şeyi görmektedir. * Edip Yüksel Meali Ananın, babanın, akrabaların ve evlenme yoluyla size akraba olanların bıraktıklarından herbiriniz için paylar ayırdık. Herbirine payını vermelisiniz. Elbette ALLAH her şeye Tanıktır. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Anne, baba ve akrabaların bıraktıkları her şey için bir mirasçı tayin ettik. Yemin akdiyle mirasçı kıldıklarınızın paylarını da verin. Şüphesiz Allah, her şeye şahittir. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Erkek ve dişi her biri için baba ve ananın ve en yakın akribanın, ve akd ile yeminlerinizin bağladığı kimselerin terikelerinden varislere de tahsıs ettik onlara da nasıblerini verin çünkü Allah her şeye karşı şahid bulunuyor Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Ve hepsi için baba ve ananın ve yakın hısımlarının ve yeminlerinizin akdettiği kimselerin terekelerinden miras alır varisleri kıldık. Artık onlara nâsiplerini veriniz. Şüphe yok ki Allah Teâlâ herşey üzerine bihakkın şahittir Muhammed Esed Ve hepsi için baba ve ananın ve yakın hısımlarının ve yeminlerinizin akdettiği kimselerin terekelerinden miras alır varisleri kıldık. Artık onlara nâsiplerini veriniz. Şüphe yok ki Allah Teâlâ herşey üzerine bihakkın şahittir. Suat Yıldırım Anne ve babanın ve diğer akrabaların ölümlerinden sonra bırakacakları her terike için vârisler belirledik. Yemin akdinin sizi bağladığı kimselere de paylarını verin. Muhakkak ki Allah her şeye şahittir.* Süleyman Ateş Meali Ana babanın ve akrabanın bıraktıklarından her birine varisler kıldık. yeminlerinizin bağladığı kimselere de hisselerini verin. Allah herşeyi görmektedir. * Şaban Piriş Meali Ana babanın ve yakın akrabanın geride bıraktıklarından her biri için mirasçılar belirledik. Yeminlerinizle söz verdiğiniz kimselere de kendi paylarını verin. Elbette Allah, her şeye şahittir. Ümit Şimşek Meali Anne ve baba ile yakın akrabanın bıraktığı mallar hakkında, Biz herkes için vârisler belirledik. Kendileriyle sözleşme akdettiğiniz kimselere de paylarını verin. Şüphesiz Allah herşeyin şahididir. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Ana-babanın ve akrabanın geriye bıraktıkları malların hepsi için mirasçılar belirledik. Yeminlerinizin/anlaşmalarınızın akde bağladığı kimselere gelince, onların paylarını da kendilerine verin! Allah her şeyi dikkatli bir tanık olarak gözetlemektedir. Yusuf Ali (English) To (benefit) every one, We have appointed shares and heirs(543) to property left by parents and relatives. To those, also, to whom your right hand was pledged,(544) give their due portion. For truly Allah is witness to all things. * M. Pickthall (English) And unto each We have appointed heirs of that which parents and near kindred leave; and as for those with whom your right hands have made a covenant, give them their due. Lo! Allah is ever fitness over all things. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri